


Pranks and Fireworks

by FruitfulMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is planning something big, Roadhog isn't sure what it is. What will the Australian man do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Fireworks

The scrawny man sat underneath the shadow of the larger and more husky man, tinkering away with his toys. The massive, psychotic grin sprawled across the smaller's face could only alert the other shit was going to go wrong.

Or so right, if you'd ask Junkrat. He barely noticed as Roadhog snorted out a reply, looking up from his newest toy. Safety goggles weren't a thing to him, no fun in being safe he'd always say. Scars formed on his cheeks, across his neck, and even over the shell of his ear on a particularly 'fun' evening (Just ask Reaper!)

"I'm tellin' you," the Australian accent was still thick in his voice, even from the countless watchpoints won and lost, the places they had traveled, it was still a part of the man. "This'll be the biggest BOOM the others have ever seen!" He grinned up to him, his eyes a glitter with mischief.

Roadhog again snorted to the other, and Junkrat would swear he could feel him roll his eyes under his mask. In a rough, husky voice, he coughed out. "Right." He sat on the ground of the waiting area with the other, watching as he fixed up the rather small bomb, unlike the previous ones before. "And you think this is a good idea."

"Well, yeah." Junkrat nonchalantly said, as he fiddled with the wires from the bomb, his surprisingly small but nimble fingers working magic on the differently colored wires. Junkrat always had a way with explosions; He had, since a child been wildly marveled at something so small could create such a large (but beautiful in a way) problem. Since his early childhood ears, and well into the present. Some of the others even asked him to upgrade their own explosives after much prodding, Roadhog being no exception. "Think of the look on all their faces, Roadie!" He shot Roadhog another grin, more worrying than the last.

Roadhog tried not to think of that, or about how his small, yet diabolical friend had managed to prank everyone at least once. Roadhog had to even pull him out of a few near-death experiences. The two were thicker than thieves, though he found himself more trying to stop the other from killing themself prematurely. Roadhog would always watch over Junkrat, saving his skin a few times from everything from bounty hunters and gangs, to the explosion last month from another of Junkrat's tinkering.

_It'll be just another day_ , he thought to himself, watching Junkrat with a grunt when he almost crossed the wrong wires. Junkrat acknowledged it with a lazy salute, parodying his homeland's salute. With a much more pleased grunt, Roadhog watched his somewhat friend tinker and work. "Who is this for." He didn't ask, yet he didn't demand to know.

"Everyone," Junkrat excitedly said, in a voice too rushed and too worrying. "Everyone is gonna love this!" Some days his accent would crawl back into his voice, when his words were too fast and tongue too quick. "Whaddya think, Roadie? This one gonna be boom?" He asked, showing the other the bomb with so many different wires and so many different knobs, it looked more like a hodgepodge of a children's nightmare.

Roadhog mumbled his reply, chest rumbling slightly, "Looks dangerous."

"That's the fun of it, ain't it? No fun without a little bit of danger?" He flashed another grin, watching to Roadhog's slight surprise as he worked on another, almost similar in design, with some tweaks and twists. "Alright!" He finally said, trying to gather all the bombs into his arms, nearly tripping over an out of place wire. Roadhog instinctively outstretched his arm to brace the other's fall. "Thanks buddy, now..." He looked over the bombs, his eyes wide as he looked them over. Another grin stretched across his face. "Lets test these out, shall we?"

**Later:**

The duo had planted the bombs all around the outside of the headquarters, making sure they were well hidden among the rocks and shrubbery. Junkrat worked the most diligently, even pushing some branches away from one. He moved his thumb like a director's, watching the line of sight. Happy with it, he nodded to Roadhog, jumping out of the way. He hobbled over to the other, instead smiling now. "Looks like everything's in place for the big boom, eh?" He asked, the control for the bombs in his hand, cradling it against his wrist. "AY! MATES! GET OUT HERE!" He called, his voice louder, almost giggling with the words.

Zenyatta calmly strolled outside first, a slow but calming float to the other's where they stood. "Ah," he seemed to breathe out, "It is peaceful tonight. Clear enough to ease the mind." "Yer right there," he cast a genuine smile to Zenyatta, still cradling the control. "Got a surprise for the rest of ya."

McCree gruffly chuckled, shaking his head, his hat staying perfectly aligned. "Last time you had a surprise, all my flashbangs nearly cost ol' Reinhardt his armor."

The almost angelic in nature woman nodded, though her smile was that of a mother's, talking to her child, "But. I feel this isn't the same case now, is it Jamison?"

He grinned to her, shaking his head. Some of the others caught sight at the big, red button in his hand, they'd reeled back a bit, even jumping back as he pressed it. They awaited the smell of smoke, even for a fire to break out, but instead watched as colors gleamed across the sky in beautiful orange, even white colors. It was such contrast against the dark and murky sky, but it shone across them like flashes of light.

"What is the meaning of this," Soldier 76 demanded to know, his brows seemingly furrowing under his visor. He looked back at the young man, normal grin replaced with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I want an explanation," he said.

Junkrat shrugged as best he could with the giant tire strapped against his back, leaning down to fully sit. His terrible posture still showed as he sat and looked up to the sky. "Been a year," he said, watching the fireworks more clearly now. He chuckled a bit, "Wanted to end our first year together with a bang!"

**(Extended ending)**

"Uh..." The voice of Mei trailed off, she sounded concerned as she spoke, her gaze traveled away from the fireworks.

Junkrat rose his head, a slight look of distress and worry. "What's the matter? Not the colors ya wanted?" He asked, trying to sit up with some difficulty. Roadhog lifted him up with ease, settling him on his feet.

"Were these set off in a field?" She'd asked, her eyes now moving to him, to the warm glow of orange. Junkrat quickly looked up to Roadhog, they shared a silent look between the two.

It was Junkrat who laughed first, quickly and joyously, "Gonna need to replant those plants!"


End file.
